Club Love
by braetonfaith
Summary: Rated M For Lemon. MugenxOriginal. Mugen, Jin, and Fuu strike it rich. Fuu insists they hit up the club, and Mugen agrees for only two reasons: He's drunk, and there will be girls.


MugenxOriginalCharacter, Rated M for LEMON! Futuristic.

Fuu had somehow talked everyone into going to some new, tricked out nightclub. She had on some obnoxious little blue dress with no cleavage and hella glitter. I tried getting her to opt out for this slutty little pink number, but she wasn't having it. Everyone was already a little tipsy, so it wasn't hard. I'd been dreading it; all the pompous little farts would be everywhere hoggin' all the women. Anywho, we got there and the place was CRAWLIN with sexy little bitches. CRAWLIN. Soon as I got there, I hung out in VIP with a bottle. The little section is elevated, so I can see out across the floor with a PERFECT birds eye view. That's a perk when you get super rich quick, become a star, end everyone knows you. These days, the girls come to YOU. As soon as we get there, she disappears in the crowd like she thinks she can handle herself.

About six shots in, the bass is working on me, and I'm chillin out, getting ready to look out for a piece of ass when I feel eyes burning holes in me. Sort of irritating. Anyway, I look up, and there's the sweetest, most delicious little morsel standing there, staring me in the eye giving me THE LOOK. I look over at Jin, and he just walks away. Smart man.

She's cute, and obviously too young to be in this club. Long, thick, toned, creamy legs covered in fishnets carry her gracefully across the floor right to me. Yupp. Luscious silky mounds rise and fall under black mini dress which I totally plan to suck all up on. It's covered in all these red and pink lipstick prints. Really cute. It matches the strappy black platforms. It's impossible to describe what her perfect coke bottle does to me man. She sits down right next to me, and penetrates me with some big, sexy blue eyes. She doesn't say a word, not hello, not even an introduction. I smile coyly, and scoot back behind the sheer black curtain strung round my booth, and she followed. And her smell? She just absolutely wreaks of Patron and dank, and her flowy auburn hair smells like strawberries. I slide my arm around her waist n pull her closer, sort of testing her waters n stuff. No pun intended. She gasps, and stares dead in my eyes again, absolutely begging silently. I play a devilish smile for her, hiding a wince. My pants aren't getting any looser..

I think she's going for my pocket and a greedy whore, right? But my eyes practically bulge out of my head when she reaches over and starts to massage my thickening knob. Slowly, firm, in tight circles right through my designer jeans. Frisky little bitch! I like it.

I reach up and test the weight of an engorged mound, sort of massage it and pull it around in circles, and she squirms all around in her seat a bit rubbing all over me. They're definitely D's. Her breaths are agonized gasps at this point, and it makes me giggle. I whisper in her ear, "Pull those curtains closed babe." I give her ear a little lick and a nibble so she bites her lip like she can't control herself, hurrying to do as I've asked, coming right back to cozy up right next to me where my hand is waiting for her ample bottom. It's soft as a cushion. "I really like girls who can follow directions. Do just what I tell em to.." I whisper again. "Oh yeah?" She asks. I breathe all on her neck and lick that little sensitive spot everyone has behind their ears. I've got this cute little bitch right in the palm of my hand. She's blushing, panting, and wringing her fingers. I noticed her nipples are getting a little hard. Nice! I can see em right through her dress so I play with em a little, tracing circles around em and pinching. I can't hear over the music, but I'm positive I've got her moaning a little. "What ever I do to your pretty little nipples, you do it right back to my dick, okay?" I whisper shallowly from my lungs, almost delirious from the sensations she's giving my full, throbbing, swollen, aching erction.! God dammit! I just need to toy with her a little longer, show her who's boss. She nods and I kiss all on her neck, biting down firmly, licking, sucking, making a little purple hicky I know she'll regret later. Maybe she won't forget me. I'll dick her down good so of course she won't, but this will surely help. The arm I've got wrapped around her? I slide it up in her hair and tug a little, and make her smile, giggle, just a little. I slide my fingers up and down her tits, and she slides her fingers upn down my shaft. I swirl em around her hard peaks, and she does the same around my head. My dick quivers, doin all kinds of shit of its own accord.

I usually don't get so frisky, but she's so sexy, soft, and delicious, my dick is about engorged till the point it's going to explode. So, I slide the straps to her dress down, and they burst free. I suck all up on her nipples, just the way I wanted to. Her little pink peaks are sweet with sweat and coconut lotion. She grips my hair and pulls me down in the seat so what the fuck am I gonna do except oblige? She's arching her back to the rhythm I used to squeeze and suck her tits. She's really got some exceptional tatas. Plump, round, perky, nice little nips, and they don't fall to the sides when I lay her back. I swear to god they defy gravity! Anyway, I said I had to show her who the boss was. I fix her dress all up, and take her back to my private room and toss her on the bed. I set her all up on elbows and knees, pull her dress up/panties down and start smacking her ass, jiggling the cheeks and what not. Her ass is pretty great too. A couple cute dimples, but very round and also gravity-defying.

And check out that pussy. Pink as a rose, wet like a pool. I massage her velvet opening in slow circles, and it's so hot. The music is still pretty bumpin in here but not quite as loud, and I can hear her moaning now. I'm not sure my dick has ever been this hard, but I'm trying my damn-dest to hold off and see if I can get her to jump on me. What's the best way to do that? Strip her down and break out the massage oil. I take my pants off too, and laugh when her eyes pop cuz my duck is damn near busting the seams on my boxers. I have her put her hair up, and lay next to her while I pay special attention to her breasts, kneading and swirling my palms around on them swollen mounds. They prolly swole up like a whole nother cup size. Me likey.

Her body is my play ground for about the next five minutes are so, when its time to switch strategies. I stroke up the inside of her thighs, and moan all seductive in her ear when she arches her back and pushes that fine ass into my groin. I slow down and just play with her tits n suck on her ear a little, while gently rubbing on her pussy. She's absolutely fucking soaking. I can feel it on my dick cuz it went right through my boxers, and its cooling down, making me ever harder when her warmth re-moistens it. She must wax or be totally born without hair down there, because it's the smoothest thing I've ever felt. Slick, hot, and juicy, I'm hungry like a lion for that tender flesh. I bite down rough just at the same moment I stick a finger in, and she cries out all loud, sending a jolt down my spine straight through my dick. She squirms as I pump and lick her ear and tweak her nipples. I ask her, "You like that doncha?" I pump a little faster, thumb on her clit. The way her body responds answers for me. I press the line on my dick into her ass crack. It's iron hard, and hurts a little bit. I need a lil relief.

I pull her up to my face and we give each other those damn sexy erotic smiles that brought each other together in the first place. I suck on her neck and make her moan some more while I tickle her clit some more. "You suck dick girl?" No response, so I look at her and she's all extra red and looks shy like she's never done it before. Like she's never done it before. Ha. "You wanna suck a dick girl?" This explains all her extra shy behavior. I pull my boxers down and let that panther spring free. I have to stop her when she reaches out for it. "We're gonna play a game. See how much you can turn me on. See if you can make me cum, but you can only use your mouth, tits, and ass. No hands." I have to sort of shout over the music, but I know she gets it. I know I'm gonna bust in her mouth in the first two minutes. I smile.

I watch her open her mouth almost in slow motion. Her teeth gleam white in the dark room, black lights far off in corners. I'm right at the point of explosion. Her wet swollen lips wrap around my head exactly like she's never done this before. I wrap my hands all in her hair. "Whatever you do, hold your throat open, and keep swallowing. Hold your tongue steady. If you gag a little, it'll be okay. That's sexy. I'm gonna show you how. When I cum, drink up every drop. That's sexy too." I go slow for about 20 seconds, then grip her hair tight and start pumping a little faster, faster, and faster. She's moaning loud like she loves it, and it's really pushing me over the edge. Here I go! The weed must have totally numbed out her gag reflex, because there is none. "SHIT! SHIT! I'm gonna cum!" I push my dick deep in her throat and she bucks, but I hold it right there, and scream as my tight balls pump my cum into her stomach. It feels like an earthquake in my ball sack. I shove it in a little deeper; her throat is so tight and warm. She bucks again and I let her go, holding her so I can finish cumming all over her tits and face. Which I do.

I sigh with great satisfaction. and wipe her off with a bedside towel, and pull her on top of me. "You aren't a virgin are you?" She smiles. "I was saving myself for you.."

This is great. "Oh really? You know it's prolly gonna hurt a little right? I'll dick you down just right tho." This bitch is a virgin? She wants to just GIVE HER VIRGIN PUSSY TO ME? Yeah, I'm totally not going to say no. She shrugs, so I smile and get her set up all pretty. My dick is still hard as a rock, and sticking straight up. Waiting a moment longer to ease this dick up in that tight, pristine body? Not an option. It's so hard, she's gonna feel it even if I breathe with my dick inside her. I'm gonna make this super special. For me.

I can't decide how exactly I'm gonna enter her, cuz I wanna see every second of this. The best way would be to lay back with my knees up so I can prop her back up on them, and slide her down my legs so I can see it slide in, juices dripping down my dick n shit. Her face will be priceless too. Once I have it all set up, I put the tip of my dick on her opening, and apply a bit of pressure. I can tell this bitch is tight as a steel washer. The tip of my head is about the size of the hole, and my girth is two and a half times that. I watch her face. She looks nervous, hot flustered, ready, in pure ecstasy all at the same time. I start to lower her, and her whole body tenses. She grits her teeth. I stop once her pussy swallows my head. The way she's dripping, my balls are all sloppy with her juices. We've still got a full eight inches to go. I give her another inch and she moans, squeezing her big tits. They're so swollen now, it's safe to say they're double D's. I give her another pulsing inch, and she arches and squirms. I bounce her up n down a little and she cries out. I give her more until I can feel her hymen on the tip of my dick, and I slide her down sloooowly.. I feel it stretch tight over my head, and I push as slowly as I can..

BANG

Her hymen busts and the rest is all a blur. I shove the rest of my dick in and grind hard into her hips and she screams. I can feel her inner muscles tightening around me. I spit a fat load up in her pussy and thrust upwards, pounding that sweet tight kitty. So tight, it's like a strangle hold. She's so wet, if this were any other girl there would be NO friction whatsoever, but she's so tight it feels like I'm trying to strangle my own dick to death. I just keep pounding and drowning in her screaming my name until I bust another fat load and watch it drip out of her cooch. I just slip in and out, loving every second of this. I make her cum over and over again, her sweetnes tightening around me and leaking extra juices every time she does so. I feel like I'm having sex for the first time. Come to think of it, I've never been with a virgin. I pull out to hit her doggie style, and there's a wee smidgen of blood. I stick my dick in, pause. I take it back out, and slide it in again a little slower. I repeat until I cum again. After that, I keep my dick in—STILL rock hard. I lean over her, down next to her hear, "Does that feel good?"

"Yes!" I stick the finger I had in her pussy in her mouth.

"You like it when I fuck you rough like that?"

She sucks on my finger obediently, and murmurs, "Mmm hmm.." I thrust a little, and she gasps, obviously still in need of more.

"Just one more time. But I have a present for you. Close your eyes." She stays in the doggie style position with her face in her arms. I get some vibrating panties I kept handy for an extra sexy girl. I slip them on her, and place the vibrator right on her clit, and turn it on full blast. She starts gasping instead of breathing, and leaking more juices. I stick my dick it, pump a few times, then pound her hard.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"AAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHH! AH AH AH AH! MUUUU- GEN! MU- GENN!" I love the fact that I can maker her scream like this. I've got her cumming out of control. She usually tightens when she cums, but now the muscles in there are just quivering and spasming out of control. I slip into this animalistic mindset, and just fuck the shit out of her for this way for about a half hour solid. After about a half hour, her pussy grips me tight like two rocks slamming together on my dick and I can't even pull it out, and I feel the flood of her juices as she cums hard, screaming bloody murder and I instantly cum too, the simple fact of knowing I caused this the only reason. I could have fucked this babe like this for DAYS on end. It seems like hours go by as we cry out, riding out our orgasm like a magic carpet. I must have let a gallon go in there.

I don't really remember what happened from there, but I woke up at around one am, and we showed up around eleven. My pretty little ex-virgin was knocked out cold in the bed, so I hopped in the shower quick (a lovely perk of my private room, no?), used a permanent marker to leave my number on her tits, and bolted.

Dick and balls clean, I was on the prowl for another.


End file.
